This invention relates to an ophthalmic lens holder of the type used, for example, for holding pairs of lenses in a tinting bath.
Known lens holders for the above purpose typically comprise a pair of metal rods, vertically oriented, with a plastic base and a sliding plastic clamp. The clamp can be adjusted vertically along the rods to clamp a pair of lenses back to back between the clamp and the base.
The known lens holders may be said to have certain drawbacks. For example, at least in the simpler designs, the holders can only hold two lenses of the same shape and size simultaneously. Also, during tinting, it is commonly necessary to remove the lenses frequently from the tinting bath to inspect for depth and uniformity of tinting, and to compare the tint of respective lenses. With the known holders, where the lenses are clamped back to back one behind another, it is necessary to remove the lenses for comparing their tint. Also, with the known holders, insertion and removal of lenses is a two-hand operation, one hand gripping the lens and the other hand manipulating the clamp. Further, the sliding clamps may tend to jam.